


Crush

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Ferb Fletcher is madly in love with Vanessa but when he sees her kissing another guy he walks away. But he cant shake his feelings. Then one day months later they run into each other and spend the day together and its perfect. Will Ferb get the courage to tell Vanessa his feelings for her or will he just walk away from his crush.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 9





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill I don't own Phineas and Ferb or its characters. Or the song Crush by David Archuleta. Give the song a listen to while you read. Its an amazing song. Shout out to my beta thanks for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.

If there was one thing that Ferb Fletcher was sure about it was that he was madly in love with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He had been in love with her since he was nine years old and saw her in the blueprint shop that summer day and now ten years later, he was still in love with her. Over the years Vanessa had become a very close friend of his sister Candace and they had spent countless days together and Ferb thought that maybe just maybe she was starting to have feelings for him too. 

Until one day when he was walking through downtown Danville and saw Vanessa kiss Monty. Ferb stopped in his tracks and his heart fell as he turned and walked the other way. 

“I’m sorry Monty.”

“Please Vanessa reconsider.”

“I’m sorry Monty its over.” Vanessa said as she walked away. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Ferb was walking through downtown Danville when he bumped into Vanessa, literally. 

“Oh, Vanessa I’m so sorry.” Ferb said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s ok Ferb. How have you been?” 

“Good how about yourself?” he said as he put his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m doing ok.” 

“That’s good. Are you busy today?” Ferb asked.

“No why?”

“Would you like to join me for lunch and a movie?”

“I would love that.” Vanessa said as she took Ferb’s arm. 

They went to the little truck stop diner that the boys created years ago. It also happened to be located next to Ferb’s favorite movie theatre, which only played throwback movies. They saw The Princess Bride which happened to be one of Vanessa’s favorite movies, and Ferb rather enjoyed it too. After the movie he walked her home and, on the way, they stopped and got ice cream. The entire time they laughed, talked and had an amazing time together. 

“Thank you for the amazing afternoon Ferb.”

“Thank you for joining me it was really an amazing day.” Ferb said suddenly feeling nervous.

Then he swallowed his nerves and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and abrupt but passionate and soft. Then he pulled away. 

“Goodnight Ferb.”

“Goodnight Vanessa.”

He said as she turned and walked into her building. Ferb turned and started walking home. Trying to deny the spark he felt when he kissed her. He kept trying to convince himself that he didn’t like her that way but by the time he got home he couldn’t deny it anymore his feelings were never going to change he was in love with her. 

He opened his bedroom door and saw his stepbrother Phineas curled up with Isabella as they were kissing. They stopped when they heard Ferb walk in. 

“Hey bro where have you been?”

“I was out with Vanessa.”

They looked at him shocked. 

“How did that happen?” Isabella asked.

“I was walking downtown, and I literally bumped into her on accident and I asked her if she would like to get lunch and a movie. Then after we went for ice cream, I walked her home and I kissed her.”

“YOU WHAT?” They exclaimed together. 

“I kissed her.”

“And?” Phineas asked.

“And what?”

Phineas rolled his eyes. “And did she return the kiss, do you like her, do you more then like her? The first time I kissed Isabella I knew I was in love with her and I told her.”  
Isabella nodded in agreement. 

“Its not that simple. A few months ago, I saw her kissing another guy and then today we had an amazing time together and when I kissed her, I felt this spark and it was amazing.” 

“You like her, don’t you?”

“I don’t just like her Phineas. I’m in love with her.” 

“Then you should tell her how you feel.”

“But how? I want it to be perfect. I want to sweep her off her feet in a way she’ll never forget.”

As they sat there thinking of a way for Ferb to confess his feelings all three kind of forgot the music that was playing. Ferb started to listen to the music and then the song hit him, and he grabbed his guitar and headed back to Vanessa’s.

“He knows what he’s going to do.” Phineas said with a smile.

“How romantic.” Isabella said as she hugged Phineas. 

Once Ferb was back at Vanessa’s he stood under her window and took a deep breath as he started strumming his guitar.

“I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush  
What a rush’

Vanessa opened her window and looked at Ferb with a smile on her face.

‘'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make  
This into something that'll last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)  
All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)  
So mesmerized (mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (go)  
Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When I look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way I do,  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa  
(when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa”

The smile never faded from Vanessa’s face and as soon as he finished the song, she pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Come on in we have a lot to talk about.”

Ferb smiled as he made his way into her apartment. Once he was inside, he pulled her for a passionate kiss. 

“Since we spent the afternoon together you have been the only thing that has been on my mind and I realized you are a big part of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you Ferb. That’s why I broke up with Monty I was never really in love with him. It was you its always been you. I love you Ferb.”

“I love you too Vanessa.” He said as he pulled her in for a tight hug. 

They spent the rest of the night together just talking about old times and building on their newfound love. They soon fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms.

THE END


End file.
